


[podfic] Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Humor, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'd known I was following some Middle Ages husband-finding potion I totally wouldn't have listened to it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112288) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 
  * Inspired by [Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It) [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217800) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 



  
******Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 00:52:12

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AI8\)%20_Husband-Revealing%20Magical%20Lemonade_.mp3) (thank you for hosting me, paraka). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ), which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5smj7j8z7el28a9).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is a fill for the 2011 [](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/profile)[**multipodicity**](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) challenge, and is therefore a 'repod'. You can find [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) 's original recording of this story [here](217800), should you wish to compare-and-contrast our versions ;-)


End file.
